Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 4
__FORCETOC__ Extra Loser Maze 3F unlocked. Main Avaro leaves the party and gives "Search for Avaro" quest. Leaving Fortress gives quest "Go to Town. *Both are done by doing Lauroso Town - Border Tunnel, then Hot Waterfalls. NOTE: Both map has a boss, second one is more troublesome and it has Thunder weakness (use Ranrinyuiki). **After doing first map, go back to Fortress and view "?" Gate event. After Avaro returns to party: *Fortress - Screwdrive Area free map unlocked. *"Aim for Goddess Rank LV 9" quest unlocked, "Make Crane" quest +recipe. *Leave Fortress: Katorit 1st event After 2 days passed, Fortress "!" Gate event: "Achieve Tranquil people's requests" quest unlocked, +quest recipes: "Make Carpet", "Make Lion Mould", "Make Drill". *Remember to not make at least 1 of these things if you want to activate the Gaidal flag for the "B" route. (read Chapters and Routes) This will only have effect in Chapter 6. Re-enter the Fortress, autoevent unlocks Lauroso Town - Doshua Cliff quest map and quest "Head to Cliff" - Doing this map will bring you to the next Chapter. (leave it for last?) Ior's star event > Heaven's Fall - Village by the Lake event > Starved Wolf's Lake quest map, and quest "Take Ior to Wolf's Lake Heaven's Fall - Starved Wolf's Lake OBJECTIVE: 'Defeat "Heavenly Starved Wolf", Ior cannot be defeated. * Quite hard map, be prepared, although Toroergs have lower accuracy they hit hard and have "Prevail I" skill. After Ior's star event, go back to Fortress to see Mikeyu's another star event that unlocks Redcliff Crater - Melted Village quest map and quest "Take Mikeyu to Village *After Melted Village see H-event of Mikeyu in Fortress, then enter a building like Workshop and leave for Fia's autoevent. After Katorit 1st event, 3-4 days passed: "?" other event in Fortress where Katorit joins the party. *Precise Chakrams recipe, "Make Ball Necklace" quest +recipe and Scarlet Cocoon Garb recipe added. Some? days passed: Katorit level 10+? or defeated 5+ enemies?: Katorit event at Old Engineer's House. Some? days passed: view Katorit event at Ior and Mikeyu's house to complete quest "Train new ally Katorit". Viewing the event on Urugar's Ridge - Abandoned Mine with Katorit will enable to mine there the "Scarlet Cocoon Gem" and Katorit's event on Avaro's Studio also gives you 2 of it. '''Lauroso Town - Doshua Cliff ' (ends Chapter 4) '''1ST OBJECTIVE: '''Rescue Lishenzeri (just go next to her before she is KO-d), after this you get quest "Release Yourinyuiki" '''2ND OBJECTIVE: '''Defeat Yourinyuiki (capture him with Fia) *You cannot 100% complete this map on your first walkthrough and first try because you need the Silver Key to open 2 Silver Doors, so you can just also go straight for the objectives. *Be careful of Sabagills as they have high STR and can easily melee KO your units with Dive skill especially. Next Game+ Variant EU Card maps: 1 in Lauroso Town - Border Tunnel. EU Card maps: 1 in Lauroso Town - Hot Waterfalls, Urugar's Ridge - Abandoned Mine. Black EU Card maps: 1 in Fort - Screwdrive Area, Heaven's Fall - Starved Wolf's Lake, Lauroso Town - Doshua Cliff. After Avaro returns to party: leaving Fortress is second Katorit event now. Additional events in Fortress: Fia H event on placed Fort Baths (Faith +600, Goddess Rank LV 13 required?), Ranrinyuiki's Chapter 6 H event (appears now instead of Chapter 6, if you gave the Silver Wine to Ranrinyuiki in Chapter 3), "Bug" event on Avaro's Studio: adds quests "Make Mark's Fruit/Spirit/Brewed Sake" +recipes and "Go to Grape Palace" and unlocks Heaven's Fall - Sanbug's Grape Palace free map. '''Heaven's Fall - Sanbug's Grape Palace WARNING: The enemies here are very strong and tough so for a more comfortable play an average party level of 60 is recommended to get "Double Action" skill with most characters, also prepare with lots of Pouch of Blood potions! Enemy units have hidden "Double Action" skill! You start in the middle, there are 3 event spots which needs the 3 Castle Mark's Sakes to remove the barrier to the south. At first time you can only place the Brewed Sake at an event spot (if you already made it). You need to harvest Blue and Purple grapes here and make Castle Mark's Fruit and Spirit Sakes for the other 2 event spots, so no 100% completion at first time. Making the other 2 sakes and placing them at the other 2 event spots unlocks the route to middle for boss fight, which should be ok. Defeating the boss unlocks quest map Heaven's Fall - Grape Palace's Grief Rear and gives quest "Go to Palace's Grief Rear". Heaven's Fall - Grape Palace's Grief Rear Objective: Defeat Bug Queen and Kisnil cannot be defeated. It's a small map where the previous boss is also here. There are 9 Monster Vortexes where enemies spawn quickly, so first suppress them (4 are in hidden teleportable only areas). Then the bosses... They are no problem since they don't come after you, so you can comfortably prepare with units and boosts beforehand. Defeating Bug Queen gives quest "Make Sake" +recipe. To Chapter 5 Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide